


love at 3am

by orphan_account



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, badly written fluff, but still, like.....this is bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 12:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15292014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tyson tells JT he loves him the first time at 3am





	love at 3am

The first time Tyson tells JT he loves him it’s three am.

They’re cuddling after a hard loss and Tyson’s head is under JT’s chin, and JT is probably going to wake up to a mouthful of hair in the morning, but he can’t really bring himself to adjust their position. Tyson is warm and smells like the rink and the Old Spice body wash he uses. Tyson mutters something into his chest. “What’d you say?” JT asks.

Tyson moves his head away from JT’s chest, just enough that JT could actually hear him. “I love you.” Tyson says. He doesn’t bury his face back into JT’s chest, lays where he is, awaiting a response.

JT smiles, “I mean I would hope you love me, we’ve been dating for three years.” He says.

Tyson chuckles, “Yeah I guess so,” and buries his face back into JT’s chest.

 

(JT says I love you back next morning)

**Author's Note:**

> based on an ask on tysegs tumblr


End file.
